Fang In Charge
by RiddikulusWaterbender
Summary: Set in "School's Out-Forever" after Max leaves Anne's house. Fang is left in charge while Max is away and he has to get them to bed, but Gazzy isn't ready to bathe yet. Review! Please-ness?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride.

A little while after Max had left, Anne and the flock quietly finished their pie (Even Nudge, Surprise!) and cleaned the table. Anne went to bed early because she was exhausted. Before going to her room, she put Fang in charge of the flock. Even if Anne didn't make him in charge, he still would have been since he's the second eldest.

"Oh yeah," sang Gazzy. "Max isn't here! We can do whatever we want." He went on wiggling his hips.

"I'm in charge." Fang stepped in front of the Gasman. He went into his bored tone. "Get in the bathtub." The rest of the flock got ready for bed. Gazzy stopped dancing and pouted at Fang.

"What about the others? They didn't bathe!" he whined.

"Uh, yeah they did," Fang reminded him as Nudge, Angel and Iggy went into their rooms. "They bathed before dinner." The Gasman groaned and went into the bathroom. As Fang headed to his bedroom, Angel called out to him.

"Fang, can you read us a bedtime story?" Fang paused and looked in Angel's room where she and Nudge were sitting on her bed.

"Huh?"

"Can you read us a bedtime story? Please-ness?" Nudge begged. "I want you to read this book!" She held up a Spongebob picture book called 'Spongebob Superstar'. "I ,like, like superstardom!" she giggled.

"Nooo, Nudge," Angel protested, "I want him to read this!" She pointed to another Spongebob book titled, 'Naughty Nautical Neighbors'.

"Oh, but 'Spongebob Superstar' is better." Nudge told Angel.

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and Gazzy, still in his clothes, stalked out of the bathroom. He closed the door quietly and then headed to the living room. "I'll be right back," Fang told the girls. He watched the Gasman exit out the front door. He quietly followed him outside the house. Then he tapped Gazzy's shoulder, picked him up, and marched back to the bathroom. Gazzy was flailing his arms and legs, trying to break free. Fang reached the bathroom and put the Gasman down. He closed the door and went to Iggy's room.

"Hey Igs, can you watch over Gazzy and keep him from escaping the bathroom again?" Fang asked.

"Sure," Iggy said as he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh Faaa-ang!" Nudge and Angel called, "Where are yooouu?

Fang went back to Angel's room where they were both holding up the books they wanted him to read.

"Time to read this book!" Angel said.

"Why can't he read this book first?" Nudge asked Angel, motioning to her book.

"Because this book is better, duh." Angel replied.

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

"Nu-" SLAM! The bathroom door flew open as Gazzy raced out of the bathroom in only a towel. Fang leaped off of Angel's bed and raced after the Gasman.

"Hey! You didn't tell us which book you'll read first!" Angel cried. She and Nudge jumped off the bed and ran after Fang.

"Iggy! I thought you were watching over Gazzy!" Fang yelled as he was chasing the Gasman around the house.

"Yeah, tell the blind one to watch over something!" Iggy said.

Fang tried not to roll his eyes as he chased Gazzy through the hallway.

"Nick?" Anne called sleepily from her room. "What's going on down there?"

"Nothing!" Fang said unconvincingly as Gazzy accidentaly knocked a fragile vase to the floor, causing it to shatter loudly.

"Okay." she said.

When Gazzy was in the living room, Fang caught up with him. _This is it,_ Fang thought, _I've finally got him!_ He leaped - only to find Angel and Nudge tackle him to the ground. Fang managed to grab Gazzy's towel, but it got pulled off as Fang fell to the floor. Angel and Nudge, who were sitting on Fang's back, widened their eyes and started to howl with laughter. _Noooo!_ Fang screamed in his head.

"Yeeees!" Gazzy screamed with joy, "I'm freeeee!"

"Bahahaaa!" The girls squealed with laughter as they watched the naked Gasman run to the bathroom.

"Girls, get _off_!" Fang said. The girls got off of him and dragged him to Angel's room by his feet.

"Now," angel began, clasping her hands together. "READ US THE BOOK!"

"Which one first?" Fang asked in a bored tone.

"Why, the one I chose, silly willy!" Angel laughed.

"I thought we were going to read _my_ one first!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

Fang stood up and walked out of the room looking for the Gasman. Nudge and Angel were arguing so much that they didn't notice Fang leave. Maniac laughter made Fang swish around to see Gazzy running across the hallway. _Well, at least he's in his underwear,_ Fang thought to himself. Fang immediatly went after him. As they passed by Iggy's room where he was daydreaming in his bed, Fang said "C'mon Iggy! Help me!" Iggy pretended to snore loudly.

Back in Angel's room, they finally stopped arguing long enough to notice that Fang was gone. "Faaaang! Where are you?" They yelled from the room.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Fang spotted Total near the kitchen trying to get some food from the fridge.

"Total! Stop that kid!" he yelled. Total stopped what he was doing and ran after the Gasman.

"Faaaang! Are you ready yet?"

"Un momento por favor!" Fang said as Gazzy leaped over the couch. Fang jumped a bit too late and tripped over the couch. He fell flat of his face.

"FAAAANG! You're taking too LONG!"

"SHUT UP!" Fang practically screamed at the girls. They just "hmmph"-ed and continued waiting.

Total finally caught up to Gazzy, raced in front of him and fell down in front of the boy causing him to trip over Total and fall on his face.

"Ow!" Total yelped as he was squashed by the eight year old. When Fang picked the Gasman up, the kid let it rip. A horrible stench filled his nose and he almost lost his hold on the Gasman.

He finally staggered into the bathroom and wrangled Gazzy into the tub. Total, who was on the bath tub, laughed as he watched the two struggle. Then he lost his footing and fell into the bath water.

Now that he was done with Gazzy, it's time for the girls. He felt sick sick when he went into Angel's room, mainly because the unforgetful smell was still in his nose.

"Oh there you are, Fang!" Angel said happily, "Nudge finally aggreed with me and says that you should read my story first!" Angel said happily.

"Yes, we can read her's first, yes." Nudge said in monotone.

"Angel, stop controlling Nudge's mind." Fang scolded. He then decided to read Nudge's story first for Angel's punishment. Angel pouted and crossed her arms as she lifted her control on Nudge, but Fang ignored her.

"'_Hey Patrick!' Spo-_"

"Wait!" Angel interrupted, making Fang stop. He looked at her calmly. "Can you make your voice sound like Spongebob too?"

"What?"

"Please-ness?" Nudge asked making bambi eyes at him. He knew this was coming so he quickly looked down at the book trying not to look at their faces. When he started to read again, both of the girls put their heads on the book with big, shiny eyes. Fang gave a big sigh.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"' _Hey Patrick!'_" He made his voice high and squeaky like Spongebob's. The girls started laughing.

"Wrooong!" Gazzy cried from the bedroom door. He just finished bathing and was wearing blue pajamas. He strutted into the room and said "It goes like this: _Hey Patrick! Dalalah!_" Of course, he mimicked Spongebob with a hundred percent accuracy.

"Why don't you read it, then?" A frustrated Fang said to Gazzy.

"Your punishment for making me bathe!" He cackled maniacly as he ran to his room.

()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()

After reading the girls to sleep, he carried the sleeping Nudge back to her bed and tucked her in. He returned to Angel's room to put away the books, and then made sure the others were in bed as well. He got a glass of water and went to an open window to wait until Max came back.

**THE END!**

(Please Review! I would lurve to see how people like it!)


End file.
